Can you feel it?
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: He was her only friend in Slytherin house, but she was about to learn that he was so much more.


A/N: This was written for Roll-A-Drabble for Hermione's Haven. My drabble roll was: Regulus Black / Soulmates. This is what I came up with. Thank a million to gaeilgerua for betaing for me. You Rock! I'm still not fully back writing just doing this Challenges here and there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…I'm just using the characters like dolls.

hr

Hermione had returned to Hogwarts from the Potter's manor after spending the Christmas holidays with James Potter and Sirius Black. Over three years ago, she took a tumble through time after the time turner she'd been wearing broke around her neck. After Hermione arrived, in James and Sirius' fourth year, she became a ward of the Potter family. She was a year behind the two Marauders and surprisingly had been sorted into Slytherin house. The boy's teased her about until Mrs Potter reminded them that she was a Slytherin.

That silenced them instantly.

Even though she was a Slytherin, they kept her under their protection. Not only because they wanted to, but also because her blood status had been outed by Peter Pettigrew. Who couldn't keep his mouth shut after eavesdropping on a conversation between James and Sirius.

As expected, the news caused her problems in Slytherin house. Including with her only friend in her house. It had come as a surprise when he became her friend, but she was happy to have one friendly face in Slytherin house in this time.

Regulus Black.

He had withdrawn from her, but he never strayed far at the same time. He watched over her, more protective than, what someone who was just a friend would be. Anyone who knew Regulus could see the change in him if she was near. However, she was oblivious to the change.

Hermione tried not to let his withdrawal bother her, but it did more than she let on.

Leaving the library Hermione, shuffled through class papers walking down the corridor. She paused hearing laughter coming out of an abandoned classroom. Seeing the door ajar she glanced through, only to find Regulus standing in the room with Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, and some other Slytherins within their year.

"Come now, Black," Lucius spoke up. "It's only a ritual. What could go wrong?"

"It's dark magic, Malfoy," Regulus replied, the annoyance lacing his voice. "This isn't something I need to know."

Lucius raised a brow as another Slytherin pulled a hair from Regulus' head and placed it on the table. Lucius quickly dropped the potion on his hair.

"Malfoy!" Regulus yelled, but it was too late the ritual had already begun to play out. Smoke flared from the hair on the table.

Those in the room were surprised as something was starting to appear. It was rare for someone to find a true soulmate. Soon a misty image of Hermione appeared in the smoke.

"Oh, that's rich Black," Lucius laughed. "It's the Potter's pet Mudblood. Hermione is your soulmate."

Hermione's jaw dropped at his words. The tears began falling from her eyes as she saw a look of displeasure cross Regulus's face. She watched his grey eye shift around the room until he met her eyes through the cracked door.

"Hermione?" Regulus questioned, causing Hermione to run. Regulus cursed leaving the room as the laughter sounded behind him.

"Silence all of you." Narcissa spoke up, as the boys around her went quiet. "You know they stories of how rare that is. Not even pure-bloods can ignore it and you all know I speak the truth."

hr

Hermione stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, leaning against the railing and looking out over the castle grounds as she heard Regulus speak behind her.

"Let me explain."

"Now you want to talk to me?" Hermione questioned. "Am I really your soulmate or was it a sick joke?"

"It was Malfoy's form of fun. He did a soulmate ritual."

"Meaning?"

Regulus moved closer to her, placing his hands on the rails on either side of her. "I have been drawn to you since the moment I saw you. You went against everything I was brought up to believe in, you challenged it. Everything was put into perspective when it came out you were-"

"Mudblood."

"Don't," Regulus growled, turning her to face him. "That ritual means something even to pure-bloods. Can you feel that pull between us?"

Hermione nodded, not denying the fact she could feel the pull between them.

Regulus place his hand under her chin tipping her face up to look at him. "You're my soulmate."

"And your mine?" Hermione questioned.

He nodded.

"Why did you look disgusted about me?" Hermione demanded.

"I wasn't disgusted," Regulus corrected. "I just didn't know what to think."

"What does this mean for us?"

"I don't know," Regulus replied. "There's a storm coming with Him, rising to power. I'm not sure of anything, except you."

"I'm by your side in all of this," Hermione whispered.

"I won't… I can't" Regulus whispered wrapping her in his arms. "I'll protect you, anyway I can."

"I know you will," Hermione replied, returning his hug.

Regulus placed a kiss on her head. "For as long as I can."

Hermione rested her head on his chest, she prayed she could protect him from his own fate.

She didn't want to lose him now that she had him.


End file.
